Golden Anniversary
by yuna fa
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada, Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari memiliki kejutan tahun ini untuk Mama. Sebuah hadiah spesial untuk mama mereka bersama. Selamat pernikahan emas mama-papa, Semoga dua bintang di surga itu pun selalu bersinar dalam bahagia. Happy Golden Anniversarry , AU, Rate T, Hurt/Comfort, Family. Enjoy


**GOLDEN ANNIVERSARY**

 _ **Summary :**_

 _Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada, Uzumaki Boruto dan Uzumaki Himawari memiliki kejutan tahun ini untuk Mama. Sebuah hadiah spesial untuk mama mereka bersama. Selamat pernikahan emas mama-papa, Semoga dua bintang di surga itu pun selalu bersinar dalam bahagia._

 _Happy Golden Anniversarry , AU, Rate T, Hurt/Comfort, Family. Enjoy ^^_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_

I don't own those chara, they're Kishimoto's masterpieces

This Love (song lyric) by Taylor Swift

Happy Golden Anniversary story by Yuna Fu

Sarada membelokan rambut hitam pekatnya ke balik telinga. Ia terus memandangi antrian orang yang bergerak lambat. Sembari berkaca pada pantulan air yang membeku di musim dingin, Ia meletakan kaca mata dengan gagang merah tua itu di sela telinganya. Mengeratkan syal hitam yang membungkus lehernya, lalu memperhatikan nafasnya yang memutih dengan embun yang hangat.

Uchiha Sarada sejujurnya benci mengantri, namun ini adalah momen yang sangat spesial, hingga Ia rela berdesakan di toko roti legendaris kota Konoha yang selalu penuh. Ia melihat ke arah counter kaca, memicingkan mata, sejenak mendengus puas karena targetnya masih ada, walaupun stoknya menipis. Kue itu, Ia harus mendapatkannya hari ini !

Sarada merogoh saku roknya saat ponselnya berdering,

"Ya Boruto ?", sejenak Ia mendengar seksama apa yang diucapkan oleh lawan bicaranya di telpon.

"Papa ? Tentu aku akan mengingatkannya.. ", kepalanya nampak mengangguk-angguk perlahan,

"Bagaimana Mama ?", gadis itu tetap mendengarkan seksama sambil mengamati targetnya di counter, sejenak Ia mendecih karena kue itu semakin terlihat sedikit.

"Tentu, aku percaya Himawari dan _auntie_ Ino akan melakukannya dengan baik". Wajah gadis itu tersenyum, matanya yang kelam pun terlihat ceria. Menutup telpon, Sarada melangkahkan kaki gembira ketika melihat hanya tinggal seorang antrian di depannya.

Wanita paruh baya pirang dengan noda kemerahan di pipi itu memperhatikan seksama, Ia menunjuk salah satu kue dengan aroma khas dan mengisyaratkan untuk menambahkan kue itu ke dalam kantong donat dan bagel yang telah dipesannya sebelumnya. Di saat yang sama Uchiha Sarada terperanjat, ya tuhan itu kue yang terakhir !

"Nyoya..!", wanita pirang itu nampak kesal ketika Sarada menyela antrian di sampingnya lalu berseru seakan sedang terjadi kebakaran. "Bolehkan kue terakhir itu untukku ?"

"Perhatikan etikamu gadis muda ! Aku yang pertama memesannya", bibir dengan lipstik merah burgundy yang mengerut, ekspresi yang sangat tidak senang.

"Adakah stok tambahan..?", dengan wajah memelas, menghilangkan semua keangkuhan seorang Uchiha. Pelayan dengan topi putih di depannya menggeleng lemah. Wanita pirang paruh baya itu terkesiap kala Sarada mengambil bungkusan kue yang dipesannya tadi,

"Kubayar dua kali lipat..", tawar Sarada, masih berusaha.

"Kau kira aku mata duitan ?", wanita itu malah tambah marah, heels sepatunya menghentak. Pelayan di depannya terlihat bingung, sementara antrian dibelakangnya mereka bergumam ribut.

 _Hei ! Kalau mau ribut jangan di sini._

 _Kami juga mau roti !_

Memandang wanita di depannya bersedekap dengan mata memicing dari balik kaca mata hitamnya. Sarada meneguk ludah,

"Kumohon, Ibuku sangat menyukai kue ini.."

"Ibuku pun juga..", balas sinis wanita itu, entah yang dikatakannya benar atau tidak.

"Kumohon..", Uchiha Sarada membungkuk lebih dalam, "Hari ini adalah perayaan pernikahan emas orang tua kami..", Ia menggenggam erat bungkus kertas dengan isi _Cinnamon Roll_ tersebut, berharap sebuah keajaiban.

xoxoxoxo

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

"Sebentar", Ia melepas apron putih dengan terburu-buru, mendengar bel rumah yang berbunyi berulang kali. Yamanaka Ino menyeka keringatnya, membenarkan poninya, memperlihatkan rambut lembutnya yang bercampur antara warna pirang dan abu. Ia menepuk tangannya yang masih bersisa tepung, menyeka sisa adonan yang ternyata bersarang di lengan dress hijaunya.

TingTong.. TingTong..

Bel itu terus berbunyi, bahkan semakin cepat, tidak sabaran.

"Sebentar kubilang !", setengah berteriak Ino membuka pintu rumahnya, suara deritan nyaring berganti dengan sepasang mata biru bening yang memandangnya, serta cengiran itu.

"Boruto..", Ino berkacak pinggang.

" _Auntie_ !", suara ceria lain menghambur dari balik Boruto, suara manis yang dikenalnya.

"Himawari ?", gadis dengan rambut indigo pendek bergelombang itu tersenyum. "Apa kalian mencari Inojin, bukankah dia ada di rumah Shikadai ?", tanya Ino memandang duo Uzumaki yang ada di depannya. Himawari tersenyum lebar, mengapit lengan Ino erat, sedangkan si sulung masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam rumahnya. Ino dapat melihat mobil merah Boruto yang terparkir di sisi jalan dekat pagarnya yang nampak lembab karena salju yang agak mencair.

"Dimana kuncinya _auntie_ , jangan lupa mantelmu, hari ini sangat dingin" timpal Boruto, celingak-celinguk di dalam rumah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?", Ino menatap kedua kakak-beradik itu bingung.

"Kami sudah minta izin pada Paman Sai dan Inojin untuk meminjam _Auntie_ hari ini, seharian penuh...".

"Haaah ?".

xoxoxoxo

Teuchi mengambil sapu di ujung ruangan, menggerakannya dengan telaten pada lantai marmer licin dan mengumpulkan rambut-rambut itu ke salah satu sudut lalu mengambil kantung dan membungkusnya. _Barber shop kecil_ , dengan lampu khas biru-putih-merah berputar nampak sepi setelah pelanggan terakhirnya keluar. Teuchi merasakan angin dingin menyapa tengkuknya, malam ini kemungkinan salju akan turun kembali. Musim dingin, sangat jarang orang memilih mencukur rambut-rambutnya.

Menyelesaikan helai rambut terakhirnya dan membuang kantung itu ke tempat sampah. Ia memandang kelip lampu tokonya, menekan sebuah tombol putih untuk mematikan warnanya. Tutup lebih awal tidak buruk, paling tidak tulang-tulangnya yang berderak karena dingin bisa dihangatkan di balik selimut yang lembut.

"Permisi, apakah anda akan tutup..", bunyi kelenting pintu yang terbuka mengembalikan Teuchi dari khayalan sejenaknya. Lelaki dengan kaca mata rabun jauh itu menatap pada seorang lelaki gagah dengan stelan resmi, warna rambutnya yang pekat, dan garis rahangnya yang tegas, mungkin usianya sekitar menjelang 40-an. Mengingatkannya pada aktor-aktor drama yang digandrungi oleh istrinya. Lelaki itu membawa sebuah kantung dari kertas yang Teuchi kenali terukir oleh salah satu logo merk mahal yang tokonya ada di mall elit kota ini.

"Sepertinya satu pelanggan tak masalah..", sambut Teuchi tersenyum tulus, Ia melihat sumringah di wajah dingin tersebut. Lelaki itu melepaskan syal dan mantelnya, menyisakan tubuhnya yang terbalut sweater gelap. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap cermin, kala Teuchi menyampirkan pelindung untuk bercukur.

"Tuan, apakah anda ingin bercukur ? Model seperti apa yang anda inginkan..".

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya bercukur..", lelaki itu tersenyum tipis, tak terlihat."Aku ingin rambutku seperti ini..", Teuchi menyambut sebuah foto yang diberikan lelaki itu, melihatnya dengan seksama. "Tapi tidak perlu permanen, paling tidak gaya itu bertahan hingga akhir malam ini..".

Teuchi keningnya berkerut, antara lelaki kelam di hadapannya dan lelaki dalam foto -yang gaya rambutnya diinginkannya, bagai langit dan bumi. Entah lelaki ini serius atau tidak. Teuchi mengedikan bahu, baginya pelanggan adalah raja, maka Ia mesti mengabulkan permintaan tersebut.

"Oh ya, apakah kau juga bisa membantuku memakai stelan ini setelah rambut ini selesai, dan memakai ini juga..", Teuchi melihat sebuah stelah tuksedo putih dan sebuah kotak yang sepertinya berisi, eerr lensa kontak ? Ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyiapkan pewarna rambut yang tidak permanen dan pomade, kumohon tuan mau menunggu sebentar..", jawab Teuchi.

"Tentu..", lelaki itu menganggukan kepala.

"Terima Kasih, Tuan ?", Teuchi baru sadar Ia lupa menanyakan nama pelanggan yang satu ini.

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke..".

xoxoxoxo

 _ **Flashback, 15 tahun yang lalu**_

"Taksi..Taksi..!", wanita itu berkali-kali melambaikan tangannya, lampu lalu lintas yang bergerak konstan, dan ramainya jalan raya saat ini. Tentu ini adalah jam pulang kantor, apa yang ingin diharapkannya ? Sudah taksi ketiga yang Ia lihat dan taksi itu tak juga berhenti membuka pintu untuknya, tentu karena ada penumpang di dalamnya.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, pakaian kerja berwarna pastel yang Ia kenakan serasa lengket oleh keringat, belum lagi rambut merah mudanya yang terasa kering di bawah sinar matahari. Rasanya Ia ingin melepaskan stilleto hitamnya dan duduk di trotoar ini. Dengan wajah kecewa Ia memandang kedip jam di ponselnya. Salahkan mobilnya yang tiba-tiba ngadat lalu berasap, dan harus di derek menuju bengkel.

"Sakura ?", sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya, mobil yang familiar, terutama saat lelaki di bangku kemudi membuka kaca dan menelengkan kepala.

"Naruto ! Kebetulan, boleh aku menumpang ?", seperti mendapakan tas hermes impiannya saat melihat mobil Naruto menepi.

"Tentu..", lelaki pirang dengan kulit tan itu tertawa, memperlihatkan jejeran gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

Dinginnya mobil Naruto membuat Sakura rileks, Ia menutup mata sejenak dan menyenderkan dirinya pada bangku mobil yang terasa empuk untuk tulang belakangnya yang terasa menyiksa. Mobil itu berjalan perlahan, melintasi jalan dan mendapatkan jalurnya.

Sakura berdendang perlahan mengikuti lagu yang terputar dari radio mobil Naruto.

"Mobilmu rusak lagi ?", tanya Naruto, tebakan jitu, Sakura mendecih.

"Mobilnya memang sudah tua, mesinnya aus..", jawab Sakura.

"Mungkin kau harus belajar memperlakukan barang dengan lebih lembut..", canda Naruto, mata emerald Sakura berkilat kesal. "Tidak dengan Sasuke ?", tanya Naruto.

"Jadwal Sasuke padat hari ini, lagipula dia akan menjemput Sarada sekolah nanti..", jawab Sakura. "Aku ingin cepat sampai di rumah, Aku berjanji membuatkan Sarada Cheese-cake hari ini..", jawab Sakura dengan senyum. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mendapati sebuah foto dengan dominasi warna hitam di dashboard Naruto.

"Ya Ampuun !", teriaknya. "Apakah ini Himawari ?", tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

"Ah ya.. bukankah dia cantik ?", jawab Naruto.

"Berapa bulan ?", tanya Sakura memperhatikan foto hasil USG itu lekat-lekat.

"Enam bulan 2 minggu..", jawab Naruto ceria.

"Sebentar lagi Boruto menjadi Kakak..", balas Sakura.

"Kapan Sarada juga menjadi Kakak ?", goda Naruto, mendapat balasan cubitan di lengannya. Dua sahabat masa kecil yang sudah sama-sama menikah dengan pasangan masing-masing dan memiliki anak yang seumuran itu tertawa bersama.

Naruto membelokan mobilnya, ke arah jalan besar dimana rumah Uchiha bisa dicapai lebih cepat. Lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau, Naruto menginjak gas, perlahan mobilnya yang melaju kembali. Tiba-tiba keduanya dikejutkan oleh suara gemuruh yang bergema nyaring, seperti ada yang menggiling aspal dengan kuat.

"NARUTO BANTING STIRNYA !", Jeritan Sakura memekakan telinga, disusul jeritan lelaki di sebelahnya.

 _Tapi semuanya terlambat._

xoxoxo

Uzumaki Hinata menjatuhkan gelas susu cokelat yang belum diminumnya, meluncur ke lantai kala Ia mendengar isi telpon yang baru saja diangkatnya. Ia terduduk lemas di sofa. Matanya merah merebak, tetes demi tetes basah itu menggenangi pipinya, refleks Ia menyentuh perutnya yang semakin membesar, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Ia mencapai ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar.

Uchiha Sasuke masih menekuni dokumen yang Ia pelajari sejak tadi, terhenti saat getaran ponselnya menyala. Ia melihat sekilas nama pemanggil, alisnya terangkat, istri teman baiknya yang juga temannya saat di universitas. Sasuke mengangkatnya perlahan, terdengar suara isakan samar, suara itu bergetar.

"Tuan Uchiha !", Taka, asistennya mendobrak masuk tanpa ketukan. Sasuke ternganga, "Nyonya Sakura !", lelaki itu terengah-engah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jantung Sasuke tercekat saat nama istrinya disebutkan.

"Naruto dan Sakura kecelakaan, sekarang ada di rumah sakit Konoha..", suara bergetar Hinata menyelesaikan informasi. Punggung Sasuke lemas seketika, Ya Tuhan..

xoxoxo

 _Truk tronton terguling di jalan Shigasima, kecelakaan terbesar sepanjang sejarah._

 _Diperkirakan ada lebih dari sepuluh korban, evakuasi terus dilakukan._

 _Ditemukan 5 korban meninggal di tempat, empat lainnya sekarat segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit Konoha._

Hati Hinata sakit, itulah yang pertama Ia rasakan. Ia dan rumah sakit bukanlah orang asing, malah sejenis sahabat lama. Beberapa bulan ini Hinata rutin ke rumah sakit, namun dengan hati gempita penuh harap karena kehamilan anak keduanya membawa cahaya indah di dalam rumah tangganya. Tapi kini semuanya berkeping-keping, tidak tersisa. Hinata tidak bisa menghentikan lelehan kesedihan, bahkan Ino yang datang untuk menghibur dan menguatkan malah menangis tak kalah pilu.

Naruto dinyatakan sebagai korban tewas, jasadnya hancur, dan Hinata tak sanggup melihatnya. Lagi dan lagi, Ia hanya bisa menangis dan mengelus perutnya.

"Mama..", sebuah suara membuat Hinata mendongakan kepala. Dua orang anak bergandengan di depannya, dengan topi kuning dan seragam sekolah biru muda. Yang lelaki pirang, dengan mata biru, perwujudan suaminya yang telah pergi tanpa permisi, bahkan untuk selamanya.

"Boruto, kemari sayang..". Tangan pucatnya yang bergetar menggapai jemari mungil anaknya, anak lelakinya yang sebentar lagi menjadi kakak, anak lelakinya yang tidak lagi punya ayah. Tangis Hinata pecah saat memeluk Boruto erat-erat, anak lelaki itu mungkin tak memahami situasi ini, tapi Ia juga ikut menangis,

"Mama, di mana Papa ?". Hinata merasa ingin mati dibanding menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Gadis kecil berambut gelap itu memang tidak memahami keadaan sekarang, Ia hanya menggigit bibir kuat dan meremasi jemarinya sendiri. Jam pelajaran sekolah belum berakhir, tiba-tiba Ia dan Boruto diperbolehkan pulang, teman-temannya yang lain memandang iri. Awalnya mereka senang, tapi setelah Karin-sensei mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit. Mama Boruto yang menangis dan Boruto yang terisak, semua kegembiraan gadis kecil itu lenyap, Ia mulai terisak, mengucek matanya dengan tangannya.

"Mama.. Hiks, di mana Mama Sarada ?", Ia membiarkan tubuhnya yang lemas ditarik oleh wanita yang Ia kenal sebagai mamanya Inojin dan didudukan di sebelahnya, Sarada merasakan lembutnya tangan Ino mengusap rambutnya. Tapi Ino hanya menangis, tidak bisa menjawab permintaan gadis kecil itu. "Mama.. Mama Sarada berjanji hari ini kami akan makan cake bersama..", isaknya.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan bahu dan wajah yang tegang memandang pintu putih ruang operasi yang masih menyalakan tanda lampu bahwa proses operasi masih berlangsung. Urat lehernya menegang, tak seinchi pun Sasuke bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri untuk menanti kepastian. Sakura sekarat, kehilangan banyak darah, serpihan besi dari mobil yang bertabrakan masuk ke dalam seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sasuke menggigit bibir, Ia tahu anaknya di sana menangis, namun Ia tidak punya nyali untuk menghadapi Sarada karena Ia pun tidak yakin.

Lampu mati, Sasuke berkedip, nafasnya memburu. Ketika dokter datang, dokter itu membungkuk dalam, seketika wajah Sasuke pias, badannya limbung.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha semampunya namun kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Nyonya Uchiha..".

Suara itu terdengar jelas di koridor, Ino berdiri refleks dengan tangis pecah, Ia berlari menuju Sasuke yang bungkam terdiam. Hari ini begitu naas dan menyakitkan, dua orang teman baiknya meninggal, seorang temannya menjadi janda, seorangnya menjadi duda, dan ada tiga anak yang tak lagi punya orang tua lengkap.

Jelas sekali Hinata mendengar pernyataan dokter tersebut. Sekarang anaknya Boruto dan Himawari yang masih di dalam perut tidak lagi memiliki Ayah. Ia memandangi gadis mungil yang terduduk dengan tangis didekatnya.

"Mama.. Mama..", Hinata iba sekaligus sakit.

"Sarada..", ucapnya perlahan dengan serak, "Kemari sayang..". Sarada mnghambur dalam pelukan Hinata. Dua anak menangis, kehilangan. Hari ini penuh luka, luka yang amat pedih.

 _Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_

 _And I could go on and on, on and on,_

 _And I will_

 _Skies grew_ _ **darker**_ _, current_ _ **swept**_ _you out again_

 _And you were just gone and gone,_

 _ **gone and gone**_

 _In Silent Scream_

 _In Wildest Dream_

 _ **I never dreamed of this**_

xoxoxo

 _ **(Still) Flasback, 5 tahun setelah hari penuh kehilangan**_

Hinata memangku Himawari yang tenang, Ia duduk di kursi penonton. Di depan nampak Ino dan Sai yang sangat bersemangat menyiapkan kamera mereka untuk merekam aksi Inojin sebagai pangeran. Drama kelulusan sekolah, tanpa terasa anak-anak ini akan lulus dari sekolah dasar. Tidak lama lagi mereka akan menjadi remaja, Hinata tersenyum simpul.

Cho-cho sebagai putri mulai dirayu oleh Sarada si nenek sihir, Ia nampak menikmati perannya dengan baju serba hitam dan topi runcing. Sangat mudah merayu Cho-cho, bahkan jika disediakan sepuluh buah apel beracun, putri yang satu ini akan menghabiskan kesepuluhnya. Lalu, sebagai penjaga kastil, sang naga pirang alias Boruto datang. Boruto juga senang dengan perannya yang menurutnya keren, pergulatan antara pangeran dan naga yang berguling-guling di lantai panggung mengundang gelak tawa para orang tua. Naga itu tak akan mengalah, walaupun seharusnya Ia kalah, wajah Inojin begitu kesal. Hinata tertawa, tak mudah kalah, pantang menyerah, mirip seseorang, Naruto. Hinata mengulas senyum yang dikulum saat sebulir air mata tumpah.

"Maaf aku terlambat..", sebuah suara berbisik menempati tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Hinata. Lelaki berambut kelam itu masih dengan stelan kerjanya, menjadi direktur sebuah perusahaan membutuhkan dedikasi yang banyak terutama waktu, itulah yang memang terlihat dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lihat, Sarada dan Boruto..", jawab Hinata berbisik menunjuk ke panggung. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mengangkat handphone keluaran terbarunya untuk merekam kedua anak itu. Hinata merasakan lengannya berat, rupanya Himawari telah terlelap.

 _Lalu putri dan pangeran hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

xoxoxo

Awalnya mobil di bagian belakang dengan Boruto dan Sarada yang saling sahut menyahut, saling membanggakan perannya masing-masing.

 _Kau tahu nenek sihir bisa terbang dan membuat orang menghilang._

 _Naga bisa terbang dan mengeluarkan api.._

 _Tapi Naga anak buah nenek sihir_

 _Aku naga yang akan memakan nenek sihir.._

Yah bagusnya tidak ada yang perlu iri pada putri dan pangeran yang menjadi tokoh utama, mereka bangga dengan dirinya masing-masing.

Hinata tertawa lebar mendengarkan perdebatan keduanya, dan hebatnya Himawari tetap lelap walaupun ada perdebatan berisik itu. Sasuke yang mengemudi di depan sesekali melirik melalui kaca spion atas. Kini jalanan lengang, malam yang tenang. Hinata memerhatikan lampu yang berkelip melewati jendela. Tanpa sadar ada yang tersenyum hangat saat melihat Boruto dan Sarada yang tertidur di paha dan bahunya, memeluknya seakan Ia adalah pusat kehangatan di sini. Memang dia pusatnya, buktinya hati Sasuke merasa hangat seketika.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarkan mereka ke kamar..", sambut Hinata perlahan di ruang tengah. Sasuke telah menggendong Boruto dan Himawari ke atas ranjangnya masing-masing. Lelaki itu duduk di bagian sofa kosong di samping Hinata, memperhatikan Hinata yang dengan lembut mengelus rambut Sarada yang tertidur lelap di atas pangkuannya. Memeluk paha Hinata dengan erat dan damai, tidak ingin melepasnya. Sasuke menemukan kedamaian dalam wajah putrinya.

"Sepertinya Sarada sangat mengantuk, dia bisa menginap, tidur bersamaku..", ucap Hinata, perlahan menggendong Sarada yang beralih memeluk erat tengkuknya, menggumam dalam mimpinya.

"Biar aku..", ucap Sasuke.

"Tak apa, dia lebih ringan dibanding Boruto.. Silakan minum kopimu..", jawab Hinata, membawa Sarada menuju ranjang di kamarnya untuk tertidur.

Punggung Sasuke menegang kala mengetahui Hinata telah kembali, kini tinggal mereka berdua. Sasuke menghabiskan kopi dalam cangkirnya,

"Terima Kasih Sasuke..", lirih Hinata tulus. Sasuke hanya berdehem.

Semenjak kematian pasangan masing-masing, semenjak anaknya kehilangan ayah dan ibu masing-masing, dua keluarga ini memang sering bersama, untuk melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing, tapi tetap saja, mereka adalah dua keluarga yang berbeda.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?", tanya Hinata perlahan pada teman baik mendiang suaminya tersebut. Sasuke mengerjap sesaat, lalu Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berlapis berludru biru dari kantung jasnya. Hinata terpaku,

"Kurasa ini hal yang benar..", jelas Sasuke, keseriusan terpancar dari rautnya. Tanpa perlu Hinata bertanya, Sasuke membuka kotak itu perlahan, sebuah cincin dengan permata mungil. Hinata terdiam, matanya memandang kelamnya iris Sasuke yang dalam, nanar.

"Hinata.. aku.. ", Sasuke masih belum mendapatkan kalimat yang tepat. Ia bernafas, "Kumohon, jadilah Ibu dari Sarada..".

Hinata menutup mulutnya, sebulir air mata lagi-lagi tetes. Cincin, cinta, pernikahan, hanya membuatnya teringat pada satu sosok indah yang tak pernah hilang di tiap malamnya. Hinata menatap Sasuke, mencoba mencari kebohongan, tapi yang ditemukanya sebuah ketulusan, di mata itu, terpancar dan melimpah ruah.

"Aku _selalu_ akan jadi Ibu Sarada..", lirih Hinata perlahan. "Tapi aku _tidak bisa_ menerima ini..", Hinata mengambil kotak itu lalu menutupnya, meletakannya di atas meja kaca yang ada di hadapan sofa. Hinata menggenggam lembut tangan Sasuke, yang memancarkan rasa hangat dan aman. "Aku ingin tetap menjadi _Uzumaki Hinata, seumur hidupku_..".

Mendengarnya Sasuke tersenyum, bibirnya sedikit terbuka tapi tak mengeluarkan suara. Hinata mengerti Sasuke mempertanyakan alasannya. Hinata tertawa sesaat, Sasuke baik, bertanggung jawab, tampan, sayang dengan Boruto dan Himawari. Dia adalah ayah ideal untuk kedua anaknya, tapi bukan suami yang cocok untuknya.

"Karena kita tidak saling mencintai..", tutur Hinata lembut. Genggaman Sasuke pada tangannya mengerat. "Aku mencintai Naruto, sedang kau mencintai Sakura, ya kan ?". Sasuke tidak menjawab, tidak ada gelengan atau anggukan, Ia hanya diam, menunggu Hinata. "Sasuke melamarku karena cintamu pada Sarada, _karena Sasuke adalah ayah yang baik.._ ", jelas Hinata. "Terima Kasih sudah menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Boruto dan Himawari-ku".

Hinata lagi-lagi tersenyum tulus, Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke dan mengecup _pipi_ Sasuke perlahan. Sasuke melepas genggamannya, tangannya bergerak ke tengkuk Hinata dan wanita itu hanya terdiam walaupun terkejut ketika Sasuke menekan bibirnya ke bibir merah Hinata. Sasuke masih memainkan bibirnya, memperdalam ciuman itu, _dalam dan lembut_.

Hinata mendorong pundak Sasuke perlahan untuk menghentikan ciuman tersebut. Namun Ia terkesiap saat Sasuke balik mendorongnya hingga terebah di atas sofa. Sasuke di atasnya, mencuri ciuman bibir itu kembali, _lebih dan lebih_. Hinata memukul perlahan pundak Sasuke.

"Hentikan..", Hinata meminta. Tapi seketika gadis itu terdiam saat merasakan ada air yang titik di pipinya. Itu air mata, milik Sasuke. Sejenak mereka bertatapan, Hinata dapat melihat bulir air yang menuruni tulang pipi dan rahang Sasuke yang tegas. Lelaki itu pun jatuh, menindih Hinata, memeluknya, mengecup bibirnya lagi dan lagi, Hinata tak dapat –tak mampu – _tak sanggup_ melakukan apapun. Karena terasa jelas, luka itu, pundak bidangnya yang bergetar, rasa sakit yang sama, yang selalu terbagi. Sasuke menangis seiring dalamnya ciuman mereka, Hinata hanya dapat memeluknya.

Selama ini, selama tahun-tahun kehilangan. Dia yang cengeng, Sasuke yang tegar. Betapa mudahnya Hinata menangis kala teringat tentang hal kecil apalagi besar tentang Naruto. Betapa tegarnya Sasuke setiap gadis kecilnya berujar merindu Ibu kandungnya, tersenyum menenangkan dan mengatakan _semuanya akan baik-baik saja_.

Baru kali ini, Sasuke menangis, benar-benar menangis.

Tapi bukan tangis kesedihan, itu tangis kelegaan, penerimaan. _Iya_ , penerimaan.

" _Terima kasih Hinata, terima kasih banyak.."._

 _Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with_ _ **someone new**_

 _Lantern burning,_ _ **flickered**_ _in my mind for only_ _ **you**_

 _But you're still_ _ **gone and gone**_

 _ **Been losing grip**_ _, Oh sinking ship_

 _You showed up just_ _ **in time**_

 _ **Your kiss**_ _, my cheek. I watched you leave_

 _Your smile, my ghost, I feel to my_ _ **knees**_

 _This love left_ _ **a permanent mark**_

 _This love is_ _ **glowing in the dark**_

 _This love_ _ **alive back**_ _from the_ _ **dead**_

 _This love_ _ **came back to me**_

 **(End of Flashback)**

 _Salah satu alasan menulis fic ini adalah ingin sekali mencoba menulis part hurt untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur, habis menulis ini, saya tidur dalam kegalauan entah kenapa_

 _Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah membacanya ?_

 _Oh ya,Thank's for your time while reading my story, really._

 _-There's such beauty even in the hurtest feeling-_

 _(Yuna Fu)_

[Type text]


End file.
